Erasure encoding breaks generates a mathematical construct of n “fragments” for a data file. When it is desired to reconstruct the data file, only m non-identical valid fragments of the n erasure encoded fragments produced by that erasure encoding scheme are required to accurately construct the original data file. It may happen, however, that there are not sufficient valid or recoverable fragments produced by a single erasure encoding scheme to allow recovery of the data file. It is with respect to this and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.